0,001 Percent (Hunkai Side Story)
by outcaaast
Summary: This is Hunkai side story dari cerita 0,001 Percent. YAOI. For HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE. [Baca 0,001 Percent dulu kalo agak bingung] :)


**Side Story of 0,001%**

 **Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is YAOI**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin meronta agar tangannya dilepaskan. Tetapi namja tiang berkulit pucat itu tidak memedulikannya sama sekali. Dia tetap menyeret Jongin menjauh keluar dari perpustakaan.

"S-sunbae, lepaskan!"

Jongin menarik tangannya sambil melambatkan langkahnya berharap Sehun akan melepaskannya. Tetapi Sehun tetap memegang tangannya dengan erat dan memaksanya terus berjalan.

"Sehun sunbae! Lepaskan tanganku, ini sakit!" keluh Jongin.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas namun tetap tidak melonggarkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin. Dia menyeret Jongin hingga ke arah taman yang terletak di bagian belakang sekolahnya, tepat dibawah sebuah pohon.

Jongin kembali menarik tangannya dengan sedikit menghentakkan tangan Sehun. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu sedikit meringis melihat kulit di sekitar pergelangannya memerah. Dia mendelik kesal memandang Sehun tetapi langsung menundukkan kepalanya mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya tajam.

Okay, Jongin sadar bahwa dia memang bersalah karena membicarakan orang di belakang seperti tadi. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Cari mati namanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa aku mengenalmu? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin memainkan ujung seragamnya dengan jarinya. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan jika sedang cemas atau takut, seperti saat ini. Masih menundukkan kepalanya, takut untuk memandang Sehun.

"Aku bertanya padamu, hitam"

Telinga Jongin bergerak mendengar kalimat Sehun. Apa dia bilang tadi? Hitam? Cih, menyebalkan sekali sunbae ini. Apa karena kulit Jongin 'sedikit' gelap lantas dia bisa mengejek Jongin begitu saja? Jongin kesal tetapi tidak berani untuk melawan. Dia masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu Sehun merasa kesal. Tidak ada yang pernah mendiamkannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Hell, cari mati namanya jika tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tatap aku jika aku sedang bertanya padamu" desis Sehun sambil memaksa Jongin menatapnya. Dia mencengkeram dagu Jongin memaksa Jongin untuk mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"M-maafkan aku sunbae" cicit Jongin pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu tadi"

"Siapa namamu?"

"K-kim Jongin"

"Lalu kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan tadi, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin diam kembali. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Faktanya dia memang sedang menjelekkan Sehun bersama Baekhyun tadi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Jongin. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa maksud percakapanmu dengan namja tadi? Aku mendengar kalian menyebut-nyebut Chanyeol"

"E-eh itu…" Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya padahal tidak ada yang gatal. _Apa harus aku beritahu jika Baekhyun hyung menembak Chanyeol sunbae ya?_ Pikirnya. Tapi kan Sehun juga temannya Chanyeol, pasti dia akan tahu juga.

"Tadi Baekhyun hyung menyatakan perasaan pada Chanyeol sunbae"

"Lalu?"

"Ditolak"

Sehun mendengus. Bisa ditebak.

"Lalu kenapa bisa namaku dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan kalian? Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Jongin melotot kaget. Bagaimana bisa namja pucat itu menarik kesimpulan begitu?

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" ucapnya cepat dan sedikit keras.

Sehun merasa tertampar ditolak sedemikian rupa oleh hoobae nya itu. Hell, baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan seperti itu. Rasanya sedikit... terhina.

"Berarti kau membenciku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sedangkan Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Menyadari bahwa dia telah menyinggung perasaan Sehun dengan mengatakan tidak seperti itu.

"I-itu, bukan seperti itu maksudku"

"Lalu maksudmu apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukai sunbae seperti apa yang sunbae pikirkan. Tapi aku juga tidak membenci sunbae"

"Hmm, tidak membenci tetapi menjelek-jelekkanku di belakang, huh?"

Jongin semakin resah. Ugh, dia mulai menyalahkan mulut bodohnya yang berbicara tidak pada tempatnya.

"Apa tadi? Bermuka datar dan seperti vampir? Wah baru kali ini ada yang mengataiku seperti itu"

Sehun berkata dengan nada senang yang dibuat-buat. Ditambah dengan suara tawa palsu dan tepukan tangan yang tidak menggambarkan bahwa si pelaku sedang senang. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin resah.

"Maafkan aku sunbae"

"Gampang sekali meminta maaf. Jika segala sesuatu bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf, lalu untuk apa ada hukum di dunia ini?"

"Lalu sunbae ingin aku berbuat apa?" Tanya Jongin lelah. Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak akan dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Sehun. Tidak mungkin segampang itu kan?

"Hmm, nanti akan kupikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan jika ingin permintaan maafmu kuterima. Untuk saat ini, kau harus menuruti keinginanku"

"Mwo?"

"Tidak ada bantahan apapun. Kau harus menuruti perintahku dan jangan melawan"

"T-tapi"

"Jika tidak, bisa kupastikan nasibmu dan Baekhyun hyung mu itu sengsara. Kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol seperti apa kan?"

Jongin termenung. Sial. Sekarang sunbae itu membawa-bawa Baekhyun hyung. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun hyung di apa-apakan oleh Chanyeol atau Sehun? Andwae~

"Bagaimana?"

"Sunbae, kau tahu kan bahwa ini sebuah pemaksaan?"

Jongin menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa sadar sambil memandang Sehun kesal. Sehun sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan namja tan itu. Padahal sedari tadi namja itu hanya bisa menunduk takut dan tak berani menjawab. Sekarang dia malah berani bertanya dan dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Hanya mengancam saja, Jonginie~"

Jongin mendesah kesal. Apa dosa yang telah dia perbuat pagi itu hingga berakhir menjadi budak seorang Oh Sehun seperti ini? Lalu apa-apaan panggilan itu? Dia ingin protes tetapi terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Untuk hari ini kau kubiarkan"

Jongin menghela nafas sedikit lega.

"Tapi mulai besok kau harus menurutiku. Mana handphone mu?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Ck, sudah berikan sini" perintah Sehun sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin merogoh sakunya dan memberikan handphone nya dengan berat hati. Sehun menerimanya dan terlihat sedikit mengutak-atik handphone Jongin. Kemudian dia mengembalikannya lagi pada Jongin.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomorku disana. Dan nomormu juga sudah kusimpan di handphone ku, jangan harap bisa kabur dariku besok"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Sialnya Sehun melihat itu.

"Tidak sopan sekali memutar kedua matamu di hadapan sunbae mu"

Jongin tersentak kaget. "Ah, maafkan aku sunbae"

"Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Panggil aku 'hyung'"

"N-ne?"

"Ck, sudahlah. Hari ini kau bebas. Pergi sebelum aku menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu"

Mendengar itu tanpa basa-basi Jongin melesat kabur meninggalkan Sehun. Tanpa menyapa Sehun ataupun sekedar menoleh memandang Sehun. Sehun terkekeh kecil. Menarik, Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Berat sekali rasanya ingin ke sekolah hari ini. Ingin membolos tetapi tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia menerima pesan dari Sehun yang mengancamnya jika dia berani bolos sekolah hari ini. Ck, sial sekali.

Jongin menendang kerikil yang ada di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dia juga jalan dengan lambat, sengaja agar sampai di sekolah tepat ketika bel berbunyi sehingga dia tidak harus bertemu dengan Sehun pagi ini.

"Jonginie~"

Terdengar sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Jongin berbalik dan mendapati sebuah lengan menabrak pundaknya dengan keras dan merangkul lehernya erat. Dia meronta melepaskan tangan orang itu dari lehernya. Terlihat sosok Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja kemarin? Apa yang dilakukan Sehun padamu?" tanyanya sambil kembali meletakkan tangannya merangkul Jongin.

"Ahh, aku sial sekali hyuuung" Jongin merengut lucu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak menghajarmu kan? Aku khawatir sekali"

"Tidak. Dia tidak menghajarku, tetapi lebih parah dari itu"

"Apa?"

"Dia menjadikanku budaknya hyung. Menyebalkan sekali"

"Mwo? Maksudnya?"

"Dia mengancamku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi budaknya"

Jongin tidak menceritakan tentang Sehun yang juga mengancam akan membuat Baekhyun sengsara di tangan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Jongin tidak tega menceritakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Karena pasti Baekhyun akan melarang Jongin dan membiarkan dirinya yang sengsara. Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Jongin menyayangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu sudah seperti hyung kandung yang tidak pernah ia punya. Jongin kan anak tunggal.

"Lalu kau setuju?"

"Aku bisa apa hyung? Kau tahu sendiri kan Sehun sunbae itu seperti apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memandang Jongin prihatin.

"Sudahlah hyung. Salahku juga menjelek-jelekkannya seperti itu"

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju sekolah. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sunbae? Apa kau masih mau mengejarnya, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan hari ini aku sudah membuatkan bekal untuknya"

"Bekal? Apa kau begitu cinta padanya hyung?"

"Cinta, ya? Mungkin lebih kepada sebuah permintaan?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi pagar akan ditutup"

Mereka berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju sekolah mengingat lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Jongin terpaku mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan Jongin baru akan bersiap-siap pulang. Murid-murid di kelas juga hanya tinggal segelintir dan semuanya menatap Sehun bingung. Untuk apa sunbae yang ditakuti berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka?

"S-sunbae, kau mencari siapa?" terdengar suara Jinri, teman sekelas Jongin bertanya.

Sehun hanya memandangnya tajam lalu kembali menatap Jongin yang masih termenung melihat Sehun. Melihat tatapan tajam Sehun, Jinri bergegas meminta maaf dan segera keluar dari kelas. Begitu juga dengan sisa murid yang lain.

"Apa kau hanya akan termenung disana dan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi?" Tanya Sehun ketus.

Jongin tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat dia memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tasnya dan bergegas melangkah ke arah Sehun.

"S-sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau budakku, apa kau lupa?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Dan kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh mencarimu seharian ini. Aku bahkan belum makan apa-apa dari tadi karena mencarimu. Dan kau juga tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Wah, baru kali ini ada budak yang memperlakukan majikannya seperti ini" ujar Sehun panjang lebar sambil diakhir dengan gelengan kepala dan tepukan tangan tak ikhlas.

Jongin menciut. Dia sadar bahwa seharian ini dia berusaha menghindari Sehun. Pagi tadi dia sengaja datang tepat saat bel berbunyi. Pada jam istirahat dia juga langsung melesat ke perpustakaan dengan handphone yang di- _silent._ Niatnya ingin bersembunyi sebentar, tetapi dia malah ketiduran disana dan baru bangun pada saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"M-maaf sunbae"

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Sekarang ikut aku"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya"

"Tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Kau ini ribut sekali. Temani aku makan. Kau membuatku kelaparan seharian ini"

Jongin menggerutu pelan. Salah siapa tidak makan hanya karena mencari Jongin?

Sehun menyeret Jongin ke arah parkiran sekolah. Awalnya Jongin mengira itu mobil Sehun tapi ternyata itu mobil Chanyeol. Dia menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat dua sunbae itu. Dia diam mendengarkan percakapan dua orang itu.

Apa kata Sehun pada Chanyeol tadi? Mainan baru? Jongin mendengus kesal. Kalau tidak gara-gara Baekhyun dia tidak akan mau jadi budak seorang Oh Sehun. Sesekali dia mendengar mereka membicarakan Baekhyun dan dia tidak suka saat Baekhyun dijelekkan seperti itu. Tapi setiap kali dia membela Baekhyun, kedua orang itu langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan Sehun juga menyuruhnya diam.

"Ah jadi Kris juga sudah memiliki incaran ya? Sialan kalian berdua" geram Chanyeol.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Makanya, kau juga cari. Bagaimana dengan namja gila itu? Dia tidak buruk juga"

Jongin kembali kesal mendengar Sehun menyebut Baekhyun sebagai namja gila. Tapi kali ini dia tidak berani membantah. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendelik menatap Sehun jengkel.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~" Sehun pun beranjak sambil menyeret Jongin menuju mobilnya.

Sehun membuka pintu penumpang dan mendorong Jongin masuk. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya. Mobil itu kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Selama perjalanan Jongin tidak berbicara sama sekali dan Sehun juga memilih menyetir dalam diam.

"Ehm, sunbae"

Sehun mendengar panggilan Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya, tetapi kemudian kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

"Kita mau kemana? Orang tuaku pasti khawatir jika aku belum pulang jam segini"

"Kan sudah kubilang, temani aku makan. Sebaiknya kau beritahu orang tuamu bahwa kau akan pulang sedikit terlambat"

"Tapi-"

Sehun mendelik kesal membuat Jongin langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada orang tuanya.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran fast food. Mata Jongin sedikit berbinar karena disana ada ayam kesukaannya.

"Ayam?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

Dia mulai melupakan fakta bahwa dia diseret kesini. Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan bersemangat. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo di dalam mobil.

"Sunbae, ayo cepat!" ujarnya dengan senang.

Sehun mendengus tetapi bibirnya menarik segaris tipis senyum melihat tingkah Jongin. Hanya karena ayam Jongin bisa seperti ini?

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya lalu menyusul Jongin ke dalam restoran. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk memesan di counter.

"Ayamnya satu porsi, satu kentang goreng dan satu lemon tea"

"Satu porsi? Itu bukannya untuk tiga orang?" Tanya Sehun

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Bagiku itu sedikit sunbae. Aku memiliki ruang tersendiri di perutku untuk ayam"

Sehun menatapnya takjub. Kemudian tersadar dan segera memesan makanan untuknya sendiri. Setelah itu dia mencari tempat duduk dan membiarkan Jongin yang membawa semua pesanan mereka.

Jongin walaupun menggerutu tetapi tetap senang karena dia bisa makan ayam. Dan Sehun yang mentraktirnya. Menambah kesenangannya dua kali lipat.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Dan Sehun menatap Jongin takjub karena dia memang benar-benar menghabiskan seporsi ayam itu sendirian. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyengir lucu setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Sehun memandang Jongin yang sedang tersenyum itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Di dagumu belepotan saos, seperti orang bodoh"

"Mwo?" Jongin mengambil tisu dan mengelap saos itu dengan cepat.

Mukanya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"A-aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu darimu sunbae"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Setelah itu dia tersadar bahwa seharian ini dia sudah banyak tersenyum dan itu gara-gara Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang sedang murung itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Dia sudah tahu masalah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tentang Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya sekarang hyung? Atau masih memikirkan permintaan Kyungsoo?"

"Demi tuhan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Aku sahabat Kyungsoo namun menyukai Chanyeol, apa aku benar-benar tidak punya hati?"

"Tidak hyung. Kau tidak salah jika menyukai Chanyeol sunbae. Lagipula, maafkan aku jika ini menyinggungmu, tapi Kyungsoo sudah lama pergi. Chanyeol sunbae juga seharusnya membuka hatinya untuk yang lain"

"Entahlah Jongin, aku bingung"

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam hening. Saat berbelok menuju koridor, mereka terdiam melihat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan berdiri disana bersama dua orang temannya. Chanyeol melihat mereka dan memberikan tatapan dingin. Jongin bolak-balik melihat antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Sehun.

Ah, Sehun. Sudah sebulan ini Jongin menjadi budaknya. Tetapi tidak semua perintah Sehun menyebalkan. Terlebih lagi Sehun kadang mentraktirnya makan ayam setelah membuat Jongin kesal karena perintah-perintah menyebalkannya. Jongin bisa apa? Mau marah pun tidak bisa jika dihadapkan dengan seporsi ayam.

Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya bingung. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Jongin di belakang.

"Yak, Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Jongin sambil berlari mengikuti Baekhyun tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh namja bermuka datar bernama Sehun.

"Lepaskan tanganku, sunbae!" teriaknya. Sementara Kris menatap kedua orang itu jengah. Dia memasukkan tangan ke saku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Jongin yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku 'hyung'?"

"Shirreo! Kau bukan hyung ku, sunbae. Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kau berani melawanku? Apa kau mau Baekhyun dihajar oleh Chanyeol?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Baekhyun tadi mengikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat marah. Semoga saja dia tidak di apa-apakan oleh Chanyeol. Akhirnya Jongin berhenti meronta.

"Temani aku makan" kata Sehun sambil menyeret Jongin yang terlihat pasrah ke arah kantin.

Jongin duduk di kantin dengan tatapan kesalnya. Sedangkan Sehun makan dengan wajah senang. Entah kenapa melihat segala ekspresi Jongin membuatnya sangat senang. Anak itu juga tidak terlihat takut lagi kepada Sehun bahkan terkadang melawan Sehun.

Sehun kembali menyuap makanannya sambil menatap Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin kembali menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya Sehun, atau betapa dia ingin membunuh Sehun, tetapi dalam suara yang kecil dan pelan. Namun dia tidak sadar bahwa Sehun dapat mendengarnya dan itu membuat Sehun mendengus geli.

Namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar menarik. Sehun memperhatikan betapa mata sayu namja tan itu sungguh imut. Dan juga bibir itu. Bibir penuh itu sangat menggoda terlebih ketika si pemilik sedang cemberut atau menggerutu lucu. Membuat Sehun ingin mencicipinya. Eh? Apa? Mencicipi? Sehun pasti sudah tidak waras.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu sunbae?"

"Tidak, hanya berpikir kau jelek sekali ketika menggerutu seperti itu"

"Mwo?" Jongin memelototkan matanya kesal.

Sehun tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Jongin terpaku karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti itu. Dan ada perasaan aneh ketika melihatnya. Sehun itu ternyata…tampan sekali.

"Ya kau jelek"

"Hei!"

"Kau hitam"

"Sunbae!"

"Pesek"

"Yak!"

"Juga pendek"

"Hyung~"

Jongin merengek lucu karena Sehun terus menerus menghinanya. Sedangkan Sehun terdiam kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Jongin memanggilnya 'hyung' dengan irama yang lucu seperti itu pula! Ah manis sekali.

Jongin tersadar bahwa dia mengeluarkan suara yang biasanya hanya dia tunjukkan di depan Baekhyun saja. Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Malu.

Sehun berdehem pelan. Baru akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Jongin segera berdiri.

"A-ah, aku masuk kelas dulu sunbae. Annyeong". Lalu dia berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun mendecih kesal. Padahal dia baru mau mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bercanda.

.

Dan lagi, Jongin itu manis.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah baikan dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyeruput minumannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan senyum manis. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "Uhm"

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak menyerah. Dan sekarang kami berpacaran"

"Whoa! Daebak! Chukkae hyung. Aku senang mendengarnya"

"Lalu kau dan Sehun bagaimana? Kapan kalian akan berpacaran?"

"Ish, aku tidak mau berpacaran dengannya hyung"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian berdua sangat dekat? Aku lihat lebih dari sekedar pelayan dan majikannya"

"Itu kan hanya terpaksa hyung. Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi budaknya"

"Lalu jika tidak ingin menjadi budaknya, kau ingin menjadi siapanya? Kekasihnya?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda. Dia sudah kenal lama dengan Jongin untuk tahu bahwa namja tan itu sebenarnya sudah menyukai Sehun. Tetapi masih menyangkal.

"Hyung! Aku tidak menyukainya! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?" rajuk Jongin.

"Akui sajalah. Aku yakin kau menyukainya Jonginie~"

"Aku tidak menyukainya dan jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu!"

"Ya ya, kau tidak menyukainya. Aku percaya itu" kata Baekhyun sambil mendengus dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Sedangkan Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan urat pelipis yang berdenyut.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan hyung!"

Teriak Jongin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk di sampingya dan mencomot makanan dari piringnya.

"Haha, lagi pms mungkin"

"Dia laki-laki Baek"

"Baiklah. Mungkin gara-gara teman muka datarmu itu"

"Sehun? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Jongin itu sangat tidak peka. Apalagi dengan perasaannya sendiri"

"Hmm, kasihan Sehun kalau begitu"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin menembak Jongin"

"Oh"

Chanyeol terus mengambil makanan dari piring Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha mencerna perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"MWO?"

Chanyeol terkejut hingga hampir tersedak.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?"

"Jinja? Sehun ingin menembak Jongin? Apa Sehun menyukai Jongin?"

"Hm"

"Ish, jawab aku Yeol!"

"Ya, kurasa Sehun menyukainya"

"Ah ini berita bagus!"

"Jangan beritahu Jongin"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak surprise lagi kan jika Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun akan menembaknya?"

"Tapi- Jongin itu tidak peka Yeol. Bagaimana jika dia menganggap Sehun hanya bercanda?"

"Biarkan saja mereka. Akhir minggu ini kita kencan ya"

"Huh?"

"Aku jemput di rumahmu"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun terlihat bingung sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan lalu pergi dari sana. Setelah tersadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah pergi, Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah dan dia tersenyum antara malu dan senang. Kencan ya?

.

.

.

 **From: OhSehun**

 **Aku tunggu di atap sekolah sekarang. Cepat kesini.**

Jongin mendelik menatap handphonenya dengan kesal. Seandainya matanya bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser mungkin handphone itu sudah bolong dari tadi. Dia menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Ketika keluar dari kelas dia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan berangkulan menuju kantin.

"Kau mau kemana Jong?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap wajah Jongin yang kusut.

"Ke atap sekolah"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Sehun sunbae"

"Ada apa dia memanggilmu ke atap?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Jongin meliriknya sekilas kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tidak tahu. Aish aku muak menjadi budaknya"

Baekhyun memandang Jongin prihatin. Dia tahu walaupun Jongin mengeluh begitu tetap saja namja tan itu akan pergi menemui Sehun. Dan Baekhyun juga agak kesal karena sampai sekarang Jongin tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Sehun. Padahal Baekhyun yakin sekali Jongin itu menyukai Sehun. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Sehun juga menyukai Jongin. Ah dua anak itu membuatnya bingung.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi budaknya?" Tanya Baekhyun

Jongin tertegun. Benar juga ya. Sampai kapan dia akan menjadi budak Sehun? Bukankah awalnya dia setuju karena Sehun mengancam tentang Baekhyun? Dan sekarang kan Baekhyun sudah pacaran dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi yang harus ditakutkannya?

"Ah kau benar juga hyung. Kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya ya?"

Baekhyun mendecak kesal melihat kebodohan Jongin itu. Dia menjitak kepala Jongin pelan.

"Ah, sakit hyung"

"Sudah, sana temui Sehun"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

"Semoga Sehun berhasil ya Jong" ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Berhasil?

"Berhasil apanya Chanyeol hyung?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo Baek" katanya sambil menyeret Baekhyun menjauh.

Jongin menatapnya bingung. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berbalik melangkah menuju atap.

Dia membuka pintu menuju atap dan mendapati Sehun sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas atap dengan mata tertutup. Angin lembut meniup rambutnya. Jongin akui Sehun terlihat sangat indah dan tampan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa? Jika kau ingin menyuruhku ini itu lagi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menjadi budakmu lagi. Baekhyun hyung juga sudah bersama Chanyeol hyung, jadi aku tidak ada urusan apapun lagi denganmu sunbae"

Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin yang panjang lebar seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian dia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. _Sunbae ini kenapa?_

"Hey aku serius!"

Sehun masih tertawa membuat Jongin merengut.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah? Apa kau sakit perut atau salah makan?"

"Kau. Kau yang salah"

"Aku? Apa salahku?"

"Kau memiliki kesalahan besar padaku Jonginie~"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Apa kesalahanku?"

"Kau telah membuatku jatuh hati padamu dan itu kesalahanmu yang pertama"

"M-mwo?" Jongin terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kesalahanmu yang kedua adalah tingkah lakumu yang sangat manis itu membuatku sangat ingin memilikimu"

"Y-yah-" Bisa dirasakan wajahnya mulai memanas mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Dan kesalahan terakhir, bibirmu itu. Ketika kau bicara, cemberut, atau berteriak kesal dan menggerutu padaku. Membuatku sangat ingin melumatnya"

"Yak mesum!" wajah Jongin sudah merah padam dengan suksesnya.

"Dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Apa kau mau?"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda sunbae?"

"Tidak. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'sunbae'?"

"H-hyung.. Jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda Jongin"

"Lalu kenapa kau memperbudakku selama ini? Aku kira kau membenciku karena telah menghinamu dulu"

"Yah, awalnya aku hanya ingin main-main denganmu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menyukai ketika kau berada disisiku. Walaupun dalam bentuk paksaan sebagai budak"

"Tapi kau selalu menyuruhku ini itu dan membuatku kesal"

"Well, apa kau tahu istilah jika seseorang akan sering mengganggu orang yang disukainya? Anggap saja aku begitu"

"Apa? Tidak masuk akal sekali"

"Ck, sudahlah kau mau menjadi namjachinguku atau tidak?"

Jongin kembali terdiam dengan muka yang memerah. Dia menggigit bibirnya, ragu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia akui dia menyukai namja berkulit pucat itu.

Sehun melihat bagaimana Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan kemudian menyeringai sedikit tanpa Jongin sadari.

"Jika kau menolakku maka kau harus menciumku tepat di bibir. Jika kau menerimaku aku yang akan menciummu tepat dibibir"

"M-mwo? Apa-apaan itu? Tidak adil sekali"

"Bukankah ini sangat adil? Kita sama-sama bisa merasakan satu sama lain kan?" Sehun kembali menyeringai.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sehun itu ternyata...MESUM!

Tetapi, dia ingin menerima dan sekarang bingung bagaimana caranya?

"Well? Aku menunggumu Jonginie~"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Terlihat ragu tapi ini memang jawaban yang dia mau.

"C-cium aku hyung" cicitnya pelan sambil menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

Sehun yang mendengar itu kaget jika Jongin benar-benar akan menjawab itu. Walaupun dengan suara yang pelan. Dia memutuskan akan menggoda Jongin sedikit.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Jongin.

Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun mendekat. "C-cium aku"

Sehun terkekeh dalam hati melihat Jongin yang sedang menunduk dan dapat Sehun lihat telinga Jongin memerah saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Sehun berjalan lebih dekat lagi hingga tepat di hadapan Jongin.

"Bicara yang jelas Jongin. Suaramu terlalu pelan"

Jongin kesal karena harus mengulang perkataan yang sangat memalukan itu. Dia mendongak kesal sambil berteriak

"SUDAH CIUM SAJA- hmph"

Dia melototkan kedua matanya ketika Sehun menciumnya tepat ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hey, dia bahkan belum selesai berbicara tadi. Sehun meraih pinggang Jongin untuk mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu bersarang di perutnya dan ingin keluar. Jongin hanya bisa menutup mata sambil meremas ujung kemeja Sehun bagian depan. Hey, ini ciuman pertama Jongin. Dan Sehun mengambilnya dengan cara seperti itu. Well, tidak mengambil sih karena Jongin yang memintanya tadi. Tapi, tetap saja ini bisa dikatakan paksaan kan?

Bagaimana bisa namja pucat itu menyuruh Jongin untuk memilih pilihan seperti itu? Mau letak dimana muka Jongin? Muka Jongin semakin memanas ketika memikirkan bahwa dialah yang menyuruh Sehun menciumnya. _For god's sake_ , dia meminta seseorang untuk menciumnya!

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jongin. Dia melihat bagaimana namja tan itu menarik nafas dengan rakus karena Sehun menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Diciumnya dahi Jongin agak lama.

"Mulai hari ini kau bukan budakku lagi. Tapi kau kekasihku, ara?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun kembali mengangkat kepala Jongin dan menempelkan lagi bibirnya sekilas di bibir Jongin. Sial, Jongin itu terlalu manis. _Bisa terkena diabetes kalau begini terus._ Keluhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, how was it? :)**

 **Terkadang suka kesal dengan summary yang bilang itu Hunkai eh pas dibaca ternyata Kaihun. Pengen banget teriak "Hey, wrong name, wrong 'position'!"**

 **Gak dapat feel aja baca Kai jadi seme :"3**

 **Any LeoN Vixx shipper here? Coz Im just becoming one hihi~**

 **Oh ya, this fic is dedicated to Farhan Anaknya Dio dan Taeyeon sister yang udah bela2in buat baca dan review fic2 gaje dari aku :")**

 **"Fuck you"? Ah, i love you too~ :***

 **Anyway, mind to leave a review? :)**


End file.
